Just My Echo
by Desproza
Summary: Dois corações perdidos,que poderiam se ajudar.  Quick, escrito para uma amiga.


**N/A**: Bom, estou voltando para o mundo das fanfics (antes escrevia fics de Harry Potter) e essa é foi uma idéia que ecoava (trocadilho hehe) na minha mente sempre que ouviu essa música (Jason Walker – Echo)...Eu sou super Brittana shipper e a lógica (ou não) seria eu recomeçar essa coisa de fics escrevendo uma fic Brittana,mas eu tentei e não saiu muita coisa...E na verdade eu sou uma Faberry shipper,mas como eu sei que em Glee não será possível,na verdade escrevi pra Letícia,porque ela curte Quick...sem mais delongas...a fanfic.

Se quiserem me ajudar fazendo revisões e fazendo comentários,seria muito bom

A música é (coloque youtube antes do ponto) **.com/watch?v=RiwKZUYMvaE**

**Echo**

A sala do coral estava vazia,os alunos já estavam quase todos fora do colégio à essa hora.

Lá fora estava uma tarde quente,mas dentro do colégio estava fresco.

Seus passos ecoaram de leve pela sala,e nos corredores os passos diminuíam cada vez até o piano e seus dedos passaram pelas um tempo que estava tendo aulas de piano com Brad.

Apertou uma tecla e a manteve pressionada,seu som pendurou por um breve tempo no fundo e limpou a não era um cara mau,lá no fundo pelo acontecimentos dos últimos meses pesavam dentro precisava manter a pose de _badboy_ para sobreviver no time de futebol E no clube Glee,queria sobreviver ao colégio e poder recomeçar na faculdade – se possível e se ele passasse para alguma,e se descobrisse o que ele queria.

Colocou suas duas mãos sobre as teclas e começou a tocar,com alguns erros de acordes,mas nada muito fundo e fechou os olhos.

_Hello, hello, anybody out there,_

_'Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

No começo da gravidez de Quinn,ele achou que seria fácil ser pai,agora ele tinha certeza que não seria, e não era uma boa mãe solteira,e apesar dele ter um bom acesso à filha,ele queria participar mais ativamente.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

Ele queria conversar sobre isso,mas ninguém o é o chamariam de _bichona_ e outras coisas. Na sua mente outros instrumentos começaram a ajudar Quinn a poder ser a mãe de Beth,mas ela o havia tido medo de garota – a não ser de Rachel, ela parecia maluca às vezes, e Santana...Começando pelo apelido 'Satan' e pela atitude Lima Heights dela; mas Quinn?Quinn nunca havia o deixado com medo,até aquele momento no qual ela entrou novamente para o clube e tirou o cabelo rosa e o piercing.

_My shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

_Listen, listen_

_I would take a whisper if_

_That's all you have to give_

_But it isn't, isn't_

_You could come and save me_

Ela parecia uma boneca assassina,queria ajudá-la,mas ele não sabia como lidar com isso,e sua única resposta era 'medo'.Medo do hoje e do amanhã,de estar só e de estar com Quinn e com Beth.

Os alunos estavam sumindo, de tão rápido que andavam para fora do colé relance ela viu as duas amigas _cheerios_ indo na direção oposta a dos estudantes - sabia desde os primeiros anos juntas,que elas tinham uma amizade mais forte,e anos depois,sabia também o que acontecia nas viagens para as competições.Não se importava,queria ver as duas felizes,apesar das brigas de ego com Santana e sua inveja por ser a líder de torcida.

Elas mereciam ser felizes,assim como ela merecia.E faria qualquer coisa para isso.E no momento,sentia que ter sua filha de volta seria sua felicidade.

Se sentia vazia e sozinha na maior parte do tempo,por isso a mudança brusca no verão.O cabelo rosa,piercing,tatuagem e os amigos errados. O cigarro e a bebida eram como uma promessa de melhora,de preenchimento do vazio que sentia no peito,mas não funcionava

Guardou os livros no armário,e o fechou em começar a andar,ouviu uma nota perdurar no o piano da sala de coral,conheceria aquele som sempre.

Era a única sala na qual ela se sentia bem, estava com seus colegas,ela se sentia diferente ém no clube havia passado pelo o que ela passou e estava passando,nem mesmo o Sr. delas teve o sentimento de ser a melhor entre as melhores,e em poucos meses estar onde ela estava,no fundo do poçávida,sem o destaque que estava acostumada a ter,com um pai que tinha uma amante tatuada,uma mãe divorciada que olhava do próprio umbigo para o copo de bebida em sua mão.

Quinn sabia que a mãe achava que ela não notava ou não se importava,ou até que a entendia,mas isso a incomodava.

Não sabia mais seus sentimentos por verdade que não sentia mais nada por ele,só tentava se manter com ele por duas razões: status e ego.

Sua briga de ego com Rachel Berry,ela nunca poderia deixar uma garota irritante como a Mãos-Masculinas, namorar o cara mais popular do colé não poderia perder tanto.

E não tinha nem mais sua filha,pelo menos isso ela deveria ser capaz de conseguir de disso para se sentir bem.

Ela caminhava em direção á sala conhecida,e parou do lado de fora,ao lado da quem tocava,apesar de ouvir a voz e a reconhecer rápido.

Puck estava de costas para ela,suas costas estavam eretas,e seu rosto parecia olhar o teto.

_Try to chase it crazy right out of my head_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_

Reconheceu a música,e se viu na uma pontada no coração.E uma necessidade de abraçar o judeu,falar alguma coisa.

Sentia um pouco do peso dos ombros saírem de cima a cada nota tocada e a cada palavra cantada.

Sentia a vontade de mudar e tomar um rumo mais certo em sua vida,mas não se sentia forte para isso.

_Is the only voice coming back_

_My shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

Enquanto olhava para ele,um impulso a fez andar para dentro da sala,em silêncio.

A dor na voz do garoto golpeava em seu ouvido e refletia em seu corpo,o entendia bem,se sentia igual à pudessem se dar mais uma chance,talvez na dor dos dois,os caminhos errados,pudessem se tornar certos- afinal,eles tinham uma filha um impulso,e ela se juntou à canção,como uma segunda voz inventada.

_I don't wanna be down and_

_I just wanna feel alive and_

_Get to see your face again once again_

Em sua cabeça a música estava com os outros instrumentos,e por pouco não notou a segunda voz,feminina, que se juntou a um pouco a cabeça,mas não que Quinn estava lá,e agora que ele percebeu sua voz,sentia seu olhar em sua nuca.

_Just my echo, my shadow_

_Youre my only friend_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

Ela se aproximou,se ele não havia parado de tocar,talvez ele não se mais alguns passos e se apoiou no piano,olhando para o rosto moreno de olhos fechados.

_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_

Ele sentiu a aproximação dela,e seu perfume,abriu os olhos e a olhou fundo nos olhos,os dois terminaram a música juntos.

_Oh my shadow, shadow_

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

Poucos segundos se passaram,até a melodia morrer no ar,Puck se levantou rápido mas gracioso – Quinn notou isso,ele não era gracioso, e notou também o olhar, era igual ao que ela via olhando de volta nos soltou os braços e suas mãos procuraram as dele.

Provavelmente esse foi o beijo que eles mais se sentiram,um ao outro, entre todos os beijos compartilhados entre o casal e com outras enlaçou a loira pela cintura,acabando com o espaço entre os dois,e a levantando um pouco do chã mão dela ficou repousada no braço dele,e a outra correu até sua lábios se encostaram e se abriram numa mistura de paixão,carência,medo,dor e quase desespero por alguém que os entendesse.

Os dois sentiram,dentro de seus vazios, que poderiam dar talvez fosse para ser assim,que talvez só as coisas sendo assim, eles poderiam enfrentar a vida,juntos.


End file.
